Need ideas be discriptive
by Jarrid101
Summary: Doing suggested fanfics from the comment Hey im getting good stuff but i need you to include the characters setting and a summery of what you want me to do
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one im doing M rated jessie girlmeetsworld goodluckcharlie and shakeitup. Feel free to suggest other shows. I have some spare time to do these ive done a couple amateur ones a year ago now im trying to improve my gramer and my story's so just comment the characters ex(LukexEmma) and i will try to make a sexy fanfic i may not be able to do all of them but i will definitely try.


	2. Luke gets an A

Luke had never been the smartest kid in his school not even close he always got D-'s he didn't care about grades his since his parents were millionaires.

Jessie had just picked the kids up from school and when they arrived Cristina Ross was there all the kids immediately yelled MOM! Then Christina asked Jessie if she could talk to her in the kitchen. Hey Christina how are you today. "Jessie Luke is failing his math class im sorry Jessie but if Luke doesn't get an A on his test this week I'm going to have to fire you Jessie". "What you can't do that". Im your boss i can and will fire you if he doesn't get an A on his test. Im flying out to Paris for the week if i don't see an A on the fridge when i get back you're FIRED."

 ** _Later That Afternoon After Cristina Left 6:00pm_**

Jessie: What am I going to do i don't want to lose my job i don't have anywhere to go. I guess I'm just going to have to help Luke get an A. "Luke can you please come down to the kitchen please". What do you want i was in the middle of a video game. "Luke I really need you to study for your test". Jessie I don't need to study for anything Luke said as he ran out of the kitchen.

 **** ** _That night 9:30_**

Jessie was walking down the hallway trying think of a way to get Luke to study for his test when she heard some moans coming from Luke's room the door was cracked so she looked inside to see Luke jerking off. Jessie was surprised to see Luke doing this she also wanted to know what he was jerking off to it sounded like rain water so i pushed the door open a little bit just enough to see myself naked in the shower Luke had hidden a camera in the shower . Jessie was about to scream at him when a thought came into her head what if i gave Luke a sexual reward if he gets an A she didn't want to do it but she didn't have any other choice she didn't want to get fired. Jessie was wondering how she was going to do it so she started off by going to the bathroom she found where the camera was. It was discussed as a mirror in the bathtub then she found more cameras in the bathroom one discussed as a toothbrush and another one on the doorknob. She knew she would have to turn him on before she could make her move. So she slowly started so pull her tight blue jeans towards the doorknob camera showing off her big sexy ass in her small pink panties in front of the camera she then grabbed the waistband on her small pink panties and gave a sigh and a frown and pulled them down. She then bent straight down to pick up her clothes giving the camera a perfect view of her tight ass and vagina. She then moved in front of the toothbrush camera and slowly took off her top. She then unhooked her black bra and let it drop to the floor she then grabbed her boobs and started to play and spit on then she massaged her boobs . In the other room Luke could not believe what he was seeing on his big screen tv Jessie naked playing with her huge boobs he started to stroke his throbbing cock as fast as he could in the bathroom Jessie slowly stepped into the bathtub right in front of the camera and started to scrub her head with shampoo really fast making her boobs shake up and down which turned Luke on even more. After rinsing off she laid down in the tub and started to rub her pussy slowly at first then faster and faster till she was moaning loudly which just turned Luke on even more she then got on her knees and hands giving the camera a nice view of her asshole and vagina. She then slowly put a finger into her asshole and started to go deeper and deeper she was pushing her finger in and out of her asshole. Her asshole was extremely tight since she was still a virgin she then got a hairbrush and started to use it like a dildo and shoved it up her very tight asshole she then cummed all over the camera then she licked her fingers which surprisingly didn't taste bad at all. When she left the bathroom she walked past Luke's room and saw him in his room replying the video of Jessie in the bathroom and jerking off. Which kind of turned Jessie on.

 ** __** ** _Thursday after school_**

Luke's test was tomorrow and he still hadn't studied any thing so when Luke got home Jessie asked him to come down to the kitchen . Luke came running down "hey Jessie what do you need" Jessie was wearing a small dress that showed off her boobs and no panties . "So Luke you have that test coming up and i want you to get an A on it". Jessie I don't think i can do that. Luke you can do it she then dropped her juice on the floor. Luke if you get an A I'll give you a special treat she said with a winked she then bent down to clean up the juice giving Luke a close up view of Jessie's vagina and ass as her dress rose up which instantly gave him a boner. When Jessie got up she clearly noticed it and gave him a slutty smile. So Luke do you think you can study for me and I'll give you a special treat. "Yeah sure Jessie but whats the special treat". I'll show you if you get that A she said with a wink. "Ok Jessie I'm going to study right now. Luke ran as fast as he could up to his room and studied all night long.

 ** _Friday 6:00_**

In the morning Jessie headed to Luke's room to wake him up but he had already went to school an hour early to make sure he didn't miss his test. "He must really want that treat"

While he was gone Jessie though it would be hot if she played with herself on Luke's bed. She was wearing another dress without panties so she pulled the dress off of her and laid on Luke's sheets and started to rub her clit slowly speeding up faster and faster eventually sticking a finger in her vagina she then cummed all over Luke's bed.

 ** __** ** _Friday 3:00_**

Luke got out of the elevator and ran to Jessie to show her his test scores. Woe Luke you scored a 97% you got an A. "So Jessie whats my treat". You'll get it tonight Luke.

 ** _Friday night 9:45_**

Luke was waiting for Jessie to bring him his treat so to make time fly by faster he pulled up the video of Jessie masturbating in the shower and jerked off to it after cumming he fell asleep

 _ **Saturday morning 5:00**_

Luke woke up upset that he didn't get his treat when he noticed Jessie laying in his bed "oh Jessie must of brought me my treat and fell asleep". Good morning Luke said Jessie as she sat up the sheets uncovered her giant bear chest. Luke's eyes got big and so did his cock he forgot that he fell asleep jerking off to his cock was making a giant tent with the sheets. Jessie uncovered Luke's large penis and said "Woe Luke that's a big cock you got there" as she grabbed it and started to stroke it. Jessie what are you doing "well you were asleep when i walked in to give you your treat so I guess I'll give it to you now. She the threw the sheets off the bed exposing Jessie's whole nude body she the got up and started to stroke his cock again . She then gave Luke a smile and opened her mouth and slowly lowered it onto his cock she started to bobble her head up and down faster and faster leaving red lipstick marks all up his shaft. Jessie then said why don't you give me a taste and got into the 69 position and started to suck his cock again. Luke was just staring and Jessie's ass and vagina that were right in his face "come on Luke I know you want to touch it it's ok you've earned it this is your treat". Luke the lifted his hand and slowly put a finger in Jessie's vagina Jessie gave a loud moan. Luke then started to finger her while getting his dick sucked after a while he decided he wanted to taste it he shoved his face right into her vagina licking the rim of her vagina and rubbing it before he stuck his tongue straight into her vagina making Jessie give off a loud moan. "Faster Luke faster ahhh ahhhh make me cum Luke make your nanny cum all over your face" Luke then started to lick the rim of Jessie's asshole while fingering her vagina he the pushed his tongue deep into her tight anus while fingering her even harder after awhile Jessie got up and laid down on her back. Luke went over to her and put his dick on top of her vagina rubbing it around her clit. "AHHH Luke just put it in me". Luke then gave a thrust and his cock was in heaven Jessie's vagina was so tight since she was a virgin. Luke then started to play with Jessie's boobs while fucking her. "AHHH Luke go faster make me cum Luke ahhhh" Luke was now thrusting into her vagina as fast as he could go. Im about to cum Jessie. "Pull out". Luke then pulled out and Jessie got on her knees and started to suck his cock making him cum in her mouth and tits. So Jessie I have another test next week if I get an A will you give me another treat. Jessie gave Luke a smile then said "ok Luke I guess I'll see you next week" and then walked out fully naked with cum all over her face and breast.

The end

i just wanted to say

To excuse my bad grammar because I'm trying to write all of the requested fanfics so i have to be speedy which makes me make mistakes and stay tuned for more and remember to comment to have a chance to see your story on here. Spoiler Alert working on a girlmeetsworld RileyxFrakle ?


End file.
